This invention relates generally to a mobile communication device, and more particularly to a mobile terminal used in a wireless communication system wherein the mobile terminal includes two body portions which are relatively rotatable and a hinge for connecting the two body portions of the mobile terminal.
A mobile terminal is used for sending and receiving information in a wireless communication system, such as a mobile telephone in a cellular telephone system. A mobile telephone typically includes a display and input mechanisms, such as keypads, buttons, and the like, which are used to control the mobile telephone. The display is used for viewing information and the input mechanisms typically provide for data entry, as well as control of any multi-media interface including the display.
A mobile terminal may be adapted to fold in order make the mobile terminal more compact when not in use. One type of folding mobile terminal is sometimes referred to as a “flip phone”, wherein the housing of the mobile telephone includes two body portions pivotally joined at one end such that one body portion serves as a “flip” cover. In this arrangement, the body portions of the housing are moveable between an open position and a closed position. In the open position, the display and a keypad are visible and accessible. In the closed position, the display and keypad are substantially concealed.
Another type of folding mobile telephone is sometimes referred to as a “jackknife phone”. A jackknife phone has a housing including two body portions joined at their ends which pivot about an axis perpendicular to the longitudinal plane of the housing. This configuration has the advantage of allowing for the display to always be on the outside of the mobile telephone. However, the mechanical and electrical connections between the body portions is complex. Specifically, the wiring and connectors for several dozen small wires electrically connecting the electronic components in the two body portions must pass through a mechanical hinge joining the body portions. Because of the small size of the hinge, a plurality of smaller connectors are used. Flat flexible cable is difficult to use in this application because bending of the flat cable can lead to damage.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a mobile terminal for use in a wireless communication system which functions as a jackknife phone and is adapted to allow efficient assembly and electrical connection of the component parts of the mobile terminal.